JYUNIE
by Sassy Girl Phumie
Summary: Oneshoot ! jaejoong ingin punya anak,namun karena usul changmin akhirnya dia malah memelihara anjing yang diberi nama.. Jyunie


_**Title : Jyunie**_

_**Pairing : YunJae and other cast**_

_**OneShoot**_

_**Disclaimer : Mereka milik Tuhan YME,milik orang tua,milik diri mereka sendiri and mereka saling memiliki tapi,alur dan plot cerita sepenuhnya punya author ^^**_

_**Warning : Ini story love about Boy x Boy alias Yaoi,jadi jika anda tidak suka dengan ff bertema seperti ini disarankan untuk tidak membacanya karena saia selaku author sudah memperingatkan !**_

_**A/N :Mian sebelumnya jika ff nie makin mengecewakan dan bikin ribet atau alurnya makin ga jelas,juga maaf jika ada typosnya karena saia tidak mengedit lagi,semoga ff nie tidak begitu mengecewakan ^^**_

_**Enjoy guy's ^^**_

Jaejoong sedang asik menonton televisi tiba-tiba di kejutkan oleh suara bel rumahnya yang terus berdentang tak berhenti.

"Aish~! Siapa sih? Mencet belnya kok terus-terusan,mengganggu saja!,"omel jaejoong dengan langkah yang tergesa-gesa menuju ke pintu depan untuk mengetahui siapa tamu menyebalkan itu.

'Cklek!'

"Tadaaaa~ Surpriseee~!,"seru 2 orang tamu dengan tersenyum lebar tanpa merasa berdosa telah mengganggu kenyamanan jaejoong.

"Kalian?! Mau apa kemari?!,"tanya jaejoong dengan sedikit ketus dan jutek. Dia mempoutkan bibirnya sebagai bentuk rasa jengkel terhadap kehadiran tamu yang selalu membuat dapur rumahnya berakhir seperti kapal pecah!.

"Aigoo~! Jangan begitu dong hyung~ kami datang atas perintah yunho hyung,"sahut namja dengan tubuh kurus dan tinggi badan mirip tiang listrik. Shim changmin atau biasa dipanggil Max

"Kami kemari karena yunho hyung dan yoochun mendadak ada perjamuan makan malam dengan rekan bisnisnya,jadi mereka akan pulang terlambat malam ini,"sahut namja bersuara khas itu. Kim junsu.

"Mwoya? Kenapa yunho tidak menelpon aku sih? Aku lebih baik pergi ke tempat eomma dibanding harus ditemani kalian disini,"rutuk jaejoong kesal.

"eomma sedang pergi tamasya dengan teman-temannya hyung,"sahut changmin sambil menyuapkan puding coklat dengna fla rasa vanilla kedalam mulutnya. Dan entah sejak kapan dia sudah menjarah isi kulkas jaejoong tanpa permisi.

"aku juga kesepian dirumah,daripada aku mati bosan makanya aku ikut tawaran dari si tiang listrik ini untuk menemanimu,"

Changmin melotot mendengar junsu menyebutnya si tiang listrik,sementara junsu hanya menjulurkan lidahnya seraya memakan potongan puding terakhir yang tersisa dipiring changmin.

"hmm..baiklah,terserah tapi ingat! Jangan mengacau dirumahku!,"

"bereesss~!," junsu dan changmin kompak mengacungkan jempol kearah jaejoong. Tanpa memperdulikan aksi rebut-rebutan puding antara junsu dan changmin,jaejoong kembali keruang tengah untuk menonton televisi kembali.

Junsu dan changmin menghampiri jaejoong yang tampaknya asik melihat isi majalah dan malah mengacuhkan acara tivi kesukaannya.

"lagi baca apa hyung?,"tanya junsu,dia memposisikan duduknya disebelah jaejoong. Sedangkan changmin memilih bersandar disofa single,sambil mengelus-elus perutnya.

"su..aku ingin punya bayi..,"ucap jaejoong dengan pelan namun masih mampu didengar dengan jelas oleh changmin dan junsu.

"Mwoya?! Ba-bayiii?!,"seru junsu dan changmin serempak. Lalu mereka saling melihat bingung. Sementara jaejoong mereka reaksi junsu dan changmin berlebihan menanggapi omongannya tentang bayi.

"apa sih? Aku kan Cuma bilang mau punya bayi bukan mau mencuri !,"omel jaejoong.

"a-aigo~! Mianhae hyung..hanya kami cukup terkejut saja,hehe..," junsu dan changmin tertawa kecut. Bisa gawat kalau jaejoong ngamuk.

"Lalu bagaimana tanggapan kalian? Kira-kira yunho setuju tidak ya?,"tanya jaejoong,entah dia bertanya pada diri sendiri atau bertanya pada changmin dan junsu.

"tapi,hyung yakin ingin merawat bayi ?,"tanya changmin dengan wajah seserius mungkin. Jaejoong hanya mengangguk sambil mengusap-usap photo bayi yang ada dimajalah itu. Junsu mengendikan bahu,saat changmin melirik kearahnya.

"hyung..merawat bayi itukan tidak mudah hyung,kau harus siap siaga 24 jam saat dia nangis,saat dia tidur,saat dia pipis dan belum lagi saat dia_euwwh aku jijik menyebutkannya,"ujar junsu dengan ekspresi wajah tak suka.

"saat dia pup maksudmu?!,'tanya jaejoong.

"hmm..,"angguk junsu.

"Tapi,aku benar-benar menginginkan seorang anak,"ujar jaejoong dengan sendu. Changmin dan junsu pun menjadi iba melihatnya,namun mereka juga bingung harus memberi solusi apa. Jika jaejoong ingin punya anak dari yunho,itu akan mudah jika jaejoong seorang yeoja tapiii faktanya adalah jaejoong seorang N-A-M-J-A !

Namja tulen tidak bisa hamil karena tidak memiliki rahim,lain halnya jika jaejoong merelakan yunho menikahi seorang yeoja agar bisa punya anak tapi,pasti usul seperti itu pasti akan ditolak mentah-mentah oleh jaejoong. Begitulah gejolak dipikiran junsu dan changmin.

"Oh iya bagaimana kalau melalui proses surrogate mother ?,"usul junsu.

"Su-surrogate mother ? maksudnya gimana?,"tanya jaejoong yang masih merasa asing dengan istilah 'Surrogate Mother'.

"Yang artinya Ibu pengganti,begitu maksudmu kan hyung?,"tanya changmin menegaskan usulan junsu tadi.

"Oke,tolong kalian jelaskan secara detail agar aku paham,"tuntut jaejoong kepada junsu dan changmin.

"begini hyung..kau kan ingin memiliki baby dan jika seperti itu harus ada proses yang namanya mengandung dan melahirkan. Tapi,berhubung hyung seorang namja maka proses itu tidaklah mungkin terjadi."tutur junsu memulai penjelasannya.

"langsung pada intinya saja hyung,kau terlalu berbelit-belit!,"protes changmin. Sementara jaejoong menganggukan kepala sebagai bentuk dukungan terhadap protes changmin. Menurut jaejoong pun,penjelasan junsu memang terlalu berbelit-belit.

"baiklah,intinya hyung tentu tidak maukan mengijinkan yunho hyung menikah lagi dengan seorang yeoja agar kalian memperoleh keturunan,"

"tentu saja! Aku memang menginginkan anak,namun bukan anak yunho dengan yeoja lain!,"pekik jaejoong dengan mendengus kesal. Memikirkannya saja jaejoong sudah kesal.

"jadi melalui proses surrogate mother,hyung bisa memiliki anak dari benih kalian seperti yang dilakukan musisi elton jhon dan pasangannya itu hyung,"

"wah?! Benarkah bisa begitu?,"tanya jaejoong dengan mata berbonar-binar senang.

"Iya tapi,siapa yang mau menjadi ibu pengganti? Belum lagi imbalannya juga tidak sedikit,"cetus changmin. Mematahkan perasaan senang yang baru mekar dihati jaejoong. Namun apa yang dikatakan changmin ada benarnya juga.

"lalu? Apa? Kau punya usul yang lebih baik?!," tanya junsu dengan kesal. Kesal karena changmin terkesan meremehkan idenya,kesal juga karena ocehan changmin membuat jaejoong menggalau kembali.

"kalau aku sih daripada ribet,mending memelihara hewan aja sekalian. Simple dan tidak terlalu merepotkan,"kata changmin acuh,sambil pergi berlalu meinggalkan junsu dan jaejoong.

"ah benar juga?!,"

"apa yang benar hyung?!,"tanya junsu bingung.

"aku akan memelihara binatang saja sebagai teman untuk jiji dan yoyo juga,"

"ha? Kau serius?!,"

"tentu,ayo su kau antar aku ke pet shop langgananku,"ajak jaejoong yang langsung menarik paksa tangan junsu. Membuat junsu hampir terjatuh karena kehilangan keseimbangan.

"Changmin-ah~! Jaga rumah! Dan kau boleh menghabiskan makanan yang ada di seluruh isi kulkas!,"teriak jaejoong sambil menyambar tasnya,jaket dan kunci mobilnya. Terdengar teriakan kebahagian dari arah dapur jaejoong.

"THANK'S GOOOODDDD~!,"

"Changmin-ah?! Kenapa kau yang membukakan pintu,dimana boojae?,"tanya yunho saat dia melihat changmin yang membukakan pintu dan asik makan ice cream oleh-oleh jaejoong dari pet sop tadi. Lalu yunho memasuki dalam rumah dengan yoochun mengekor dibelakangnya.

"Ada bersama dengan anak barunya,"sahut changmin cuek.

"anak barunya?,"tanya yoochun bingung.

" itu mereka!,"tunjuk changmin kearah ruang tengah. Terlihat jaejoong dan junsu duduk dibawah lantai beralaskan karpet berwarna abu-abu kehitaman. Dan jangan lupakan seekor anjing kecil dengan bulu-bulu lebat berwarna coklat sedang menjilat-jilat ke wajah jaejoong.

Yunho dan yoochun saling melihat bingung,dan changmin ikut gabung bersama jaejoong dan junsu.

"yunho-aahh~!,"seru jaejoong saat menyadari kehadiran 'suami'nya. Dia pun memeluk yunho dengan erat sebagai sambutan selamat datang. Yoochun melewati mereka berdua dan duduk menghampiri junsu.

"apa itu boo?,"tanya yunho sambil menunjuk dengan dagunya kearah anjing yang sedang bermain dengan yoosumin.

"itu anjing,masa kau tidak tahu?,"ledek jaejoong,dengan bergelayut manja kepada lengan yunho.

"aku tahu,tapi untuk apa dia disini?,"tanya yunho lagi dengan datar dan dingin,seolah yunho tidak senang dengan kehadiran anjing lucu itu. Jaejoong yang menyadari sikap yunho merasa was-was apabila yunho tidak mengijinkan dirinya merawat anjing itu.

"di-dia aku beli untuk menemaniku agar aku tidak kesepian saat menunggumu pulang kerja,"jawab jaejoong dengan sedikit khawatir.

"memangnya masih kurang? Kau sudah punya jiji dan yoyo,dan anjing pun kau sudah punya,vick. Untuk apalagi banyak-banyak binatang dirumah,"ujar yunho dengan melepaskan pelukannya dari jaejoong. Dia mengendurkan ikatan dasi yang terasa mencekik lehernya. Jaejoong kecewa dan sedih melihat reaksi yunho terhadap anjing yang belum ia beri nama itu.

"Kau jahat! Aku itu kesepian sekali,kita sudah lama menikah,aku ingin seorang anak tapi..tapi..aku tidak mungkin hamilkan?! makanya aku ingin merawat satu lagi anjing agar ada yang menghiburku selain jiji,yoyo dan vick,"teriak jaejoong sambil menahan airmata yang siap tumpah. Dia pun langsung berlari ke kamar dan menuju ke kamarnya.

Yoosumin saling berpandangan,namun akhirnya mereka melihat kearah yunho yang sedang mengusap-usap wajahnya. Dia pasti merasa sangat bersalah. Entahlah mungkin ini efek karena dia gagal memenangkan tender perusahaan sehingga moodnya menjadi kurang baik.

Lalu,yunho segera menyusul jaejoong kekamar. Kamar itu sedikit redup karena hanya disinari satu lampu tidur disisi ranjang jaejoong. Dilihatnya jaejoong sedang tertunduk sedih sambil melihat kesebuah figura photo. Photo pernikahan mereka.

Yunho langsung memeluk erat jaejoong dari belakang. Jaejoong tau siapa yang memeluknya makanya dia berusaha memberontak karena masih kesal. Tapi,tenaganya kalah kuat dibanding yunho makanya ia pasrah karena merasa pemberontakan yang ia lakukan sia-sia.

"Mianhae boo,aku tadi sedang kesal karena urusan pekerjaan. Harusnya aku tidak menempatkan urusan pekerjaan saat berada dirumah,mianhae..,"kata yunho dengan penuh penyesalan dan lirih. Dia menyesapkan wajahnya keleher jaejoong dan mengecupnya dengan lembut.

"...," jaejoong masih diam dan tek bereaksi apapun. Lalu yunho memutar tubuhnya agar bisa berhadapan dengan jaejoong. Dia bersimpuh dipangkuan jaejoong dan mengecup kedua tangan jaejoong yang masih memegang photo pernikahan mereka.

"lalu dengan anjing itu...," yunho tak melanjutkan kata-katanya. Namun ia melihat jaejoong mengigit bibir bawahnya. Pasti jaejoong mengharapkan ucapan memuaskan mengenai anjing yang ingin ia pelihara itu.

"Kau boleh memeliharanya,asal kau senang dan bahagia,"ujar yunho dengan tesenyum manis kepada jaejoong.

"Benarkah?,"seru jaejoong,setelah beberapa saat hanya diam kini dia bereaksi dengan pernyataan yang yunho berikan. Dia pun memeluk yunho dengan bahagia. Yunho pun menyambut pelukan jaejoong dengan suka cita. Dengan bergandengan tangan mereka kembali keruang tengah.

"Hyung,kau sudah memikirkan nama yang bagus untuknya?,"tanya changmin saat jaejoong dan yunho duduk bergabung kembali bersama mereka.

"aku sudah memikirkan nama yang pas untuknya,"

"nugu?,"tanya yunho,junsu,changmin dan yoochun hampir serempak. Dengan tersenyum lebar jaejoong menarik anjing itu kepangkuannya dan memeluknya.

"Kuberi dia nama Jyunie,"

"Jyunie?,"kompak hominyoosu

"lihat dia ! dia cute,lucu dan manis sepertimu yunho-ah,dan lihat kulit kecoklatannya yang eksotis. Anjing ini benar-benar mengingatkanku padamu,"kata jaejoong dengan mencubit gemas pipi yunho yang sekarang menjadi sedikit chubby.

'kenapa aku disamakan dengan anjing yang seperti bola bulu ini,'rutuk yunho dalam hati dengan tersenyum kaku.

Dan semua tertawa gembira menyambut anggota baru dikeluarga jaejoong dan yunho. Jyunie..

[ _**Fin **_]

Selesai sudah request ff yang diminta oleh salah satu dongsaeng casshipper aku 'WINDY CHAN'

Walaupun si jyunie sekarang sudah berganti nama menjadi chang-seok tapi saia juga tetap merasa nama jyunie masih lebih cute dibanding changseok :p makanya saia ga menambah cerita pergantian nama jyunie ke changseok hehe.. buat kalian yang sudi membaca ff geje ini aku ucapkan terima kasih,buat silent reader pun juga aku ucapkan terima kasiih.. RnR please ^_^


End file.
